This invention relates generally to theft deterrent devices, and this invention specifically relates to an electronic anti-theft tack-like device for attachment to an electronic article surveillance tag.
In retail sales, theft deterrent devices that are attached to articles of merchandize to be protected have become an important tool to combat retail theft, as preventing theft of clothing garments and other articles in the retail environment is particularly difficult. Electronic article surveillance (xe2x80x9cEASxe2x80x9d) has become commonly used to designate a variety of techniques employed to electronically detect the unauthorized removal of merchandise from a store.
Virtually all EAS systems have in common two essential components. One component is a security tag affixed to each piece of merchandise to be protected from unauthorized removal. The other component is some form of instore electronic equipment, which is capable of detecting the proximity of one of the special security tags. In a typical EAS system, the tag may be provided with an electrical circuit which is configured so as to be resonant at a particular radio frequency, and the detecting equipment may consist of a pair of antennae, one radiating electrical signals in a band of frequencies which includes said resonant frequency and the other tuned to receive the transmitted signals. These antennae are positioned on opposite sides of a check-out aisle or store exit. When merchandise with a security tag attached passes between the antennas, the received signals are distorted by the tag""s presence; electronic signal processing circuitry connected to the receiving antenna senses this distortion and triggers an alarm.
The typical security tag affixed to each article of merchandise usually consists of a tag body and a tack-like connecting component. The tag body includes a mechanical locking element which accepts a tack-like connecting component, and a housing that encloses the elements whose proximity is detectable by the in-store electronic equipment. The tack-like connecting component essentially consists of a pin element permanently attached to a base element. The pin element in the connecting component is designed to pierce or be inserted through an opening in the article of merchandise and then attach semipermanently to the tag body. In a typical arrangement, after application of the security tag, a portion of the article of merchandise is sandwiched between the tag body and the base element of the connecting component and can only be freed by store personnel using special equipment to unlock the locking mechanism in the tag body.
Examples of EAS security systems, including EAS security tags, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,289 to Baro et al. (the ""289 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,586 to Sasagawa, et al. (the ""586 patent); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,841,350 to Appalucci, et al. (the ""350 patent).
The ""289 patent describes a tag for use in an EAS system comprising a tag housing a flat bottom wall, a battery cavity, and a piezo bender cavity, and a retaining tack that protrudes perpendicularly from the flat bottom wall of the tag housing. A tack clip receives the retaining tack and comprises a locking mechanism for mechanically locking the tack clip to the retaining tack. Accordingly by placing the retaining tack through an article to be monitored, and locking the retaining tack in the tack clip, the tag is mechanically attached to the article.
The ""586 patent describes an EAS capable of surely detecting magnetic fluxes emitted from transmission antennas irrespective of the position of a reception coil within a tag attached to goods.
The ""350 patent describes a resonant tag circuit useful as an electronic security device that includes a layered planar structure having a dielectric substrate, a resonant circuit carried on both sides of the dielectric substrate and a semiconductive material having an ionizable salt dissolved therein.
Several EAS systems currently exist in the security industry. Each EAS security system and EAS security tag is unique, as each EAS system uses a particular detection technology such as acoustic magnetic technology developed by Sensormatic Electronics Corporation, swept-radio frequency technology (xe2x80x9cRF systemsxe2x80x9d), and electro magnetic technology. All systems operate in conjunction with tags or labels attached to the article to be protected. Electronic or electric components concealed in the tag or label will respond with a more or less unique small signal when placed in proximity to EAS antenna(s) located usually at a particular interrogation or security zone.
Because each EAS system currently available uses only one of the foregoing technologies, department stores or other users of EAS systems usually use only one EAS system in conjunction with a particular EAS security tag which is intended for use with that particular detection technology. For example, an EAS user that uses an RF-based system, must use a security tag that is compatible with the RF system. The single-system limitation of currently available EAS security tags, however, has proven to be problematic and expensive to users who wish to keep up with developments and improvements to EAS technology.
The problem, briefly stated, is that manufacturers of EAS systems are continuously refining such systems with new or improved detection technologies developed in response to the discovery of weaknesses in existing systems. However, in order for an EAS user to take advantage of these new or improved systems, it must replace its entire EAS system, including both the in-store electronic detection equipment and the security tags. Although the replacement of the in-store detection equipment can be expensive, depending on the level of sophistication of the technology and the ease of installation, such a task only entails the replacement of relatively few pieces of equipment throughout a store. On the other hand, replacement of the security tags can prove a monumental task in both expense and wasted manpower for a typical department store which typically maintains hundreds of thousands of security tags per location.
A further problem that arises from single-system EAS security tags is that the tags may be limited to use at a single location. To illustrate the problem, consider a department store chain with multiple geographic locations that employs two different types of EAS systems installed throughout its stores. In order to make the two systems work properly, the department store chain will have to maintain in its inventory two types of security tags and will have to monitor quantities of each tag available on-hand so that replacement tags can be ordered before the inventory runs out. In addition to the relative unwieldiness of managing an inventory of multiple types of security tags, the department store chain will not be able to take full advantage of its purchasing power because, instead of being able to purchase a very large amount of tags of one type, it will have to purchase smaller amounts of tags of two types. This problem becomes more severe as the number of EAS technologies employed by the department store chain increases from two to three, and so on.
A single-system EAS security tag also does not allow a user as much flexibility in implementing two or more detection technologies within a single retail location. For instance, it may be desirable for a retailer to establish overlapping security zones for a particular department within a store. Such an arrangement could, for added security, employ two different detection methods, one for the particular department and one for the store as a whole. Such a system would emit an alarm upon the unauthorized removal of an item of merchandize from the department and a second alarm upon unauthorized removal of the item from the store. A retailer wishing to implement such a scheme using existing EAS technology would have to install two separate security tags on the item of merchandize. A security tag which could operate on dual detection systems would tremendously simplify the implementation of this type of scheme.
None of the devices disclosed in the prior art incorporate an anti theft security tag or device that can be easily upgraded without the need of replacing the entire inventory of security tags and compatible tag removal equipment.
In addition, none of the devices disclosed in the prior art describe an anti-theft security tag or device that can operate with two EAS systems with distinct detection technologies.
Therefore, there is a need in the prior art to provide an EAS anti-theft device that an EAS user can use to transition from a previous EAS system to a new EAS system without requiring the replacement of a user""s entire inventory of security tags and compatible tag removal equipment.
There is a further need in the art to provide a EAS anti-theft device that allows a user to implement detection technologies for use with two EAS systems with distinct detection technologies using a single security tag.
There is a further need in the art to provide an EAS user with a device that permits the option of using dual detection technologies on a single security tag for customized security measures within a particular area of use.
The subject invention resolves the above-described needs and problems by providing a tack device which incorporates detectable element and can be attached to the body component of an existing EAS security tag to replace the tack-like connecting component of the existing EAS security tag.
The invention is a tack device for detecting theft of articles comprising a connecting element, a base element comprising a housing that encloses elements whose proximity is detectable by the in-store electronic equipment, a means to releaseably secure the device to the article to be protected, and a means to releaseably engage the device to the body component of an existing surveillance tag, wherein the connecting element is affixed to the base element and projects out from said base element. The connecting element comprises an elongated pin and an abutment part. The base element comprises a housing where detectable components for various types of EAS technologies may be enclosed. The means to releaseably secure the device to the article to be protected comprises piercing the article with the elongated pin of the device or otherwise inserting the elongated pin of the device through an opening in the article which is smaller than the device""s base element. The means to releaseably engage the device to the surveillance tag comprises interlocking the connecting element, that is the elongated pin and abutment part of the connecting element, to the surveillance tag. Engagement of the present device to a surveillance tag provides the ability to upgrade an existing surveillance tag incorporating a first detection technology to a second type of detection technology.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an EAS anti-theft device that an EAS user can use to transition from a previous EAS system to a new EAS system without requiring the replacement of a user""s entire inventory of security tags and compatible tag removal equipment.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an anti theft device that provides an additional detection technology for integration into an EAS user""s existing EAS system.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a EAS anti-theft device that allows a user to implement detection technologies for use with two EAS systems with distinct detection technologies using a single security tag.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an EAS user with a device that permits the option of using dual detection technologies on a single security tag for customized security measures within a particular area of use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention may be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of ensuing detailed description of the preferred and alternate embodiments and by reference to the accompanying drawings and claims.